


Белая кошка, белый кот

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вселенная пополнилась на двух котов, никто не знал, как на это реагировать. Некоторые, впрочем, не знали и как реагировать, когда двух котов не стало</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кошками не рождаются

**Альфред**

— У нас проблема, — это было первое, что сказал Бэтмен, едва оказавшись в бэтпещере.

Альфред мог пересчитать моменты, когда он видел Бэтмена растерянным, по пальцам одной руки. Бэтмен всегда находил в себе силы сохранять спокойствие. Панику и волнение мог расслышать только тот, кто растил его с малых ногтей.

Сейчас Бэтмен паниковал так сильно, что это было заметно даже по тому, как кривятся его губы и шевелятся под кожей желваки. Он стянул маску, напряжённо всматриваясь в лицо Альфреда.  
— Серьёзная. Проблема, — пробубнил он.  
— Возможно, мы сможем что-то сделать, если вы расскажете об этой… _проблеме_ больше, мастер Брюс, — спокойно ответил дворецкий. Гроза всех преступников Готэма нервно замялся, а потом извлёк из машины двух белых котов — одного побольше, а одного поменьше. Он держал их очень бережно, но на вытянутых руках.  
— Селина, — он приподнял того кота, что побольше. — Тим, — он слегка встряхнул того, что поменьше. Котёнок обиженно пискнул и вцепился зубами в кевларовую перчатку. — Мы столкнулись с Кларионом. Я пытался заставить его вернуть всё как было. Но он сказал, что заклинание может только «износиться».  
— Прошу прощения, — Альфред сложил руки за спиной и наклонился к коту побольше. Это и правда была кошечка. Зеленоглазая. Она мягко ударила Альфреда по носу и сощурилась. — Вы говорите, что вы столкнулись с Кларионом, и он превратил Красного Робина и Женщину-Кошку в котов?  
— Да, они были со мной. Он решил от них избавиться, — Брюс разве что глаза не закатил.  
— Позвольте поинтересоваться… А почему они белые, мастер Брюс?  
Брюс выдержал долгую, драматичную паузу, будто всё ждал, что Альфред задаст ещё один вопрос. А потом обречённо вздохнул:  
— Это единственное, что тебе кажется странным, Альфред?  
Альфред тоже вздохнул. Потом протянул руки, забрал у растерянного Бэтмена несчастных белых котов и развернулся.  
— Найду им пару корзинок и попрошу мастера Ричарда купить ещё пару лотков и плошек для еды. Впрочем, мы просто можем отдать им пару ваших тарелок, — сказал он и направился наверх. Ему и правда предстояло ещё многое сделать. К тому же, кто знает, как отреагирует зверинец Дэмиана на новичков.

**Дик**

— Хочешь сказать, что Пенниуорт притащил в дом ещё пару котов? — Дэмиан нахмурился, совсем как его папа, и задумчиво проводил взглядом два цветных лотка. Покупки у них вышли внушительные, будто Альфред прикупил целое стадо котов. По крайней мере Дик почти поверил, что, когда они вернутся, их будут ждать все Аристокоты в полном составе. Наверное, даже с парочкой друзей.  
— Кто знает, — Дик пожал плечами. — Может, Селина наконец-то согласилась переехать, — он протянул продавщице карточку и посмотрел на младшего брата. — Она же любит кошек. Наверняка у неё их штук сорок, как у настоящей старой девы. Разве что она не старая дева, — он ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Дэмиан прикусывает губу. Понятно, он никак не мог решить, нравится ли ему перспектива жить в окружении тысячи кошек, или не нравится перспектива жить под одной крышей «со блудницей». Был ли в мире хоть один аль Гул, который не считал существование Селины личным оскорблением?  
— Как думаешь, — наконец выдохнул Дэмиан. — Там есть рыжие коты?  
— Если это коты Селины, то там даже сфинксы есть, я уверен, — Дик потрепал Дэмиана по волосам и сунул ему в руки пакет с лотками и мисками с едой. — Но не будем загадывать.

Коты оказались белыми. Зеленоглазая кошка с голубоглазым котёнком. Белоснежные. Дик даже не знал, что такие бывают, от них почти глаза слезились. Дэмиан, увидев их, засиял. Кажется, даже покраснел слегка. Он сунул Дику свои пакеты, скинул кеды и метнулся к котам, восхищённо рассматривая эти два комочка ваты.  
Дик был не так быстр. Он осторожно поставил гору покупок у порога, только после этого разулся, влез в тапочки с вышитыми золотом инициалами и отволок покупки на кухню.  
— Вы где их взяли? — он посмотрел сначала на Брюса, мрачно уткнувшегося в газету, а потом на Альфреда, хлопочущего над чили.  
— Это Тим и Селина, — не отрываясь от газеты, сказал Брюс. Дик готов был поставить все свои сбережения и имущество, включая последние трусы, на то, что Уэйн не был способен шутить. Но сейчас он, похоже, шутил.  
— Тим и Селина притащили к нам в дом котов? — он подозрительно сощурился.  
— Нет, мастер Ричард, — Альфред обернулся и досадливо поправил розовый передник с рюшами и надписью «Лучшая мама» (Дик сам выбирал). — Это и есть мастер Тимоти и мисс Кайл.  
— Кларион, — коротко пояснил Брюс. Дик удивлённо моргнул:  
— А почему они белые?  
— Это единственное, что тебя удивляет, Дик? — Брюс опустил газету и посмотрел на Дика так, будто предлагал ему самоуничтожиться самому и больше никогда не отсвечивать своей глупостью.  
— О-окей, — растерянно выдавил Дик. — Пойду Дэмиану расскажу. Он-то точно будет больше всех рад.

**Дэмиан.**

— Да что с тобой не так, — Дэмиан снова попытался поймать кота, но тот попятился и спрятался за кошкой (наверное, за мамой). — Что с тобой делали, кот, откуда тебя забрали и почему ты такой нервный?  
Он, вообще-то, любил кошек. И кошки любили его. Все, кроме Женщины-Кошки, конечно же, но это отдельная история. И уж точно он не привык, чтобы коты от него так шарахались.  
Дэмиан предпринял ещё одну попытку поймать котёнка, но вместо этого наткнулся на кошку. Та посмотрела на него как-то снисходительно и накрыла его руку лапой, будто намекая: «Не стоит». Дэмиан был упрямее. Он сгрёб в объятия их обоих и сел так, скрестив ноги по-турецки и устроив по коту на коленке. Он уже успел довольно улыбнуться своим способностям в укрощении, как вдруг идиллию нарушил дурацкий Грейсон.  
— Дэмиан, — позвал он Дэмиана. Младший Уэйн даже не шевельнулся. — Дэмиан, это Тим и Селина. У тебя на коленках, — Грейсон обошёл его и сел на корточки напротив. Дэмиан выгнул одну бровь:  
— Ты головой не ударился, Грейсон? Готов поклясться, я видел, как Твидлди приложил тебя по голове погре…  
— Кларион, — перебил его Дик. — Превратил их в котов.  
Дэмиан задумался. В принципе, это многое объясняло. И поведение котов, и… поведение котов.  
Только вот одно не сходилось.  
— А почему они белые? — тихо спросил Дэмиан, сгоняя котов со своих коленок. Они были ужасающе милыми, просто невероятно, но он же не мог держать так близко к себе двух людей из тех, кого презирал чуть-чуть меньше, чем деда. Или даже больше. Он ещё не решил.  
— Потому что, — Дик вздохнул. — И не задавай этот вопрос Брюсу, окей?

**Джейсон**

— А почему они… — начал Джейсон.  
— Ты не хочешь задавать этот вопрос, — Кассандра покачала головой. По её лицу — как всегда — было очень нелегко прочитать, что она обо всём это думает.  
— Она права. Ты правда не хочешь этот вопрос задавать, — Стефани рядом серьёзно закивала. — Брюс просто психует уже, когда его слышит.  
— Пожалей Клариона, — Кассандра погладила котёнка у себя на руках. Тот замурлыкал, и Джейсону стало ещё сложнее справиться с когнитивным диссонансом. Мрачный Тим, носящий чёрный гондон на голове, превратился в белоснежного и ласкового котёнка. Ничего себе.  
— Да, пожалей, — Стефани глубоко вздохнула. — Бэтмен его выслеживает каждую ночь всю эту неделю. И пытается заставить вернуть всё как было. И за наши вопросы тоже его бьёт. Пока всё, чего он добился, это того, что один из его тросометов теперь стреляет цветочками.  
— А можно я подержу? — Джейсон протянул к Кассандре руки. Девушка подозрительно сощурилась, но котёнка ему отдала.  
— Осторожно, — предупредила она. — Недавно его пытался украсть Ра’с аль Гул.  
— Теперь у него всё лицо в полосочку. От четырёх пар лап. Можно долго и нудно играть в крестики нолики, — Стефани так мечтательно закатила глаза, будто в её жизни не было зрелища приятнее, чем исцарапанный Ра’с аль Гул.  
— Почему от четырёх? — поинтересовался Джейсон. Тим не стал сидеть у него на руках, и вместо этого вскарабкался по рукаву на плечо и гордо уселся там. Потом наклонился и понюхал джейсонов нос.  
Джейсон чихнул.  
— От четырёх, потому что у Селины проснулся материнский инстинкт, и она решила защитить детёныша, — Стефани всплеснула руками, убежала к бэтмобилю и достала из него белую кошку побольше. — Она, кстати, спит у Брюса на голове.  
— Что? — Джейсон очень силился не засмеяться. Вместо этого он чихнул ещё раз, потому что Тим снова пощекотал его усами.  
— Да, — Стефани усадила Селину ему на второе плечо. — Он ложится спать, а она залезает ему на голову и так спит. Как шапочка.  
— Интересно, — Кассандра задумчиво нахмурилась. — Почему?  
— Может, она думает, что если что-то случится, то первым делом мы будем спасать голову Брюса, — Джейсон чихнул ещё раз. — Хотя должна бы знать, что это он будет спасать наши зады.

**Титаны**

— Мы не уйдём, пока вы не скажете, что с Красным Робином всё в порядке, — Чудо-Барби-девочка поймала Бэтмена за плащ. Играть с огнём у неё получалось даже лучше, чем у Роуз.  
Тёмный рыцарь обернулся и — наверняка — одарил Титанов взглядом, полным презрения, но за визорами этого было не видно.  
— Мы правда беспокоимся, — мягко встрял Супербой. — Очень. Может, ему помощь нужна, и…  
— Не нужна, — рявкнул Бэтмен. Говорил он очень раздражённо, и это показалось подозрительным даже Роуз.  
— Судя по голосу, Бэтс, нужна, — Разрушительница скрестила руки на груди. — Почему бы тебе не поделиться?  
— Не нужна, — повторил Бэтмен. — И вы мне мешаете.  
— Кто мешает, мы мешаем? — Кид Флэш заметался вокруг Бэтмена. — А почему мы мешаем? Слушай, мы же работали вместе, давай как коллега коллеге…  
Бэтмен обречённо вздохнул. Он достал из кармана на поясе коммуникатор, потыкал пальцем по сенсорному экрану и показал Титанам какую-то фотографию. На ней были запечатлены два кота, грызущие бэтаранг.  
— Очень милые коты, Бэтс, но нам-то что? — буркнула Роуз.  
— Это Красный Робин и Женщина-Кошка, — устало произнёс Бэтмен. И почти сразу же добавил: — Кларион. И вы мне мешаете, — он растолкал явившихся в Готэм Титанов и встал на краю крыши, раскинув плащ, как крылья, величественно и жутко.  
— Мгм, — задумчиво прокашлялся Супербой. Чудо-Барби-Девочка неловко помяла свой же локоть.  
— Я ничего не понял, — честно признался Кид Флэш. — А почему они белые-то?  
Бэтмен заметно напрягся и молча шагнул с крыши, будто самоубийца, который сбрасывался с моста. Хотя, может, им всем просто так показалось.

**Брюс**

Он проснулся от того, что что-то давило ему на грудь. Сильно давило. Как будто на нём лежала взрослая женщина среднего телосложения.  
Брюс с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза — он успел поспать всего часа два, да и уснуть ему удалось не сразу. Когда он только задремал, в комнату вошла Селина, с которой ему долго пришлось бороться. Кошке отчаянно нравилось спать у него на голове, а Брюса такой расклад не устраивал.  
В конце концов, они сошлись на том, что он устроил кошку у себя на груди, в опасной близости от шеи, и уснул.  
И проснулся от того, что не мог дышать.  
Брюс попытался сесть, но это ему не удалось. Зато получилось открыть глаза. Продрав их, он, наконец, сумел рассмотреть, кто же ему мешал.  
Селина.  
Это была Селина.  
Совершенно голая, она свернулась у него на груди, прямо на одеяле, в клубочек, и спокойно себе спала.  
— Гм, — громко прочистил горло Брюс. Селина вздрогнула, нервно подскочила и сначала попыталась цапнуть его ногтями, но вместо этого удивлённо осеклась.  
— Э-э-э, — она стянула одеяло с Брюса и ловко обернула его вокруг себя. — Сколько я вчера выпила?  
— Не вчера. И не выпила, — Брюсу всё же удалось сесть, когда Селина отползла от него в сторонку.  
— Ага, конечно, — Селина скривилась. — Знаешь, как у меня голова болит? Наверняка пили. Кальвадос, или что-то подобное, что не стоит трогать в нашем возрасте…  
— Мы не пили, Селина, — повторил Брюс. Лицо у Селины и правда было страдальческим.  
— А почему я голая и в твоей кровати?  
— Кларион. Превратил тебя в кошку, — осторожно объяснил Брюс. Селина посмотрела на него как на идиота, а потом протянула руку и пощупала лоб:  
— Странно. Горячки вроде нет.  
— Это потому что я не брежу, — Брюс спустил ноги с кровати. — Давай я одолжу тебе халат, Альфред даст тебе что-нибудь от мигрени и приготовит нам кофе, и я тебе всё объясню.  
— Ладно, — Селина нерешительно слезла с кровати тоже. — А я что, правда была кошкой?  
— Да, — Брюс нашёл под кроватью свои тапочки. — И когда я тебе покажу фотографии… ради бога, не спрашивай, почему вы были белыми.  
— Мы? Белыми? — Селина вскинула голову и сощурилась. — Гораздо больше мне интересно, почему у меня во рту кошачья шерсть.  
Брюс обречённо вздохнул. Он не был до конца уверен, что стоит рассказывать Селине, что она вылизывала Тима.  
Наверное, нет. Пожалуй, не стоит.

**Коннер**

В жизни Коннера было много очень странных вещей. Очень странных. Многие из них были связаны с Тимом. Вроде того случая, когда они загремели во вселенную, где не было взрослых. Или когда он внезапно встретил маленького Кларка Кента. Или когда они попали в параллельный мир, где Цисси была доминатрикс, а Кэсси жрала как не в себя. Или когда они выросли, а взрослые стали маленькими, и от этого везде и всюду творился какой-то невыразимый гребанный стыд.  
Или свадьба с реднеками.  
Или когда он тусил с Рейверами.  
В общем, с ним правда случилось много такого, что можно было назвать странным словом «упячка», которое как-то использовал Ред Стар, глядя на Барта.  
Но ничто из этого не сравнилось бы с пробуждением на сеновале в обнимку с лучшим другом.  
Поправочка: с голым лучшим другом.  
Поправочка номер два: с голым лучшим другом, по котрому он сох чуть ли не с их первой встречи.  
Коннер, вообще-то, просто выпросил Тима у Дика на выходные. Мол, пусть котик побудет на природе, ему полезно.  
Кто же знал, что заклинание износится именно в эту ночь.  
Тим в его объятиях сонно пошевелился и открыл глаза. Из тёмных волос торчала солома. Было мило, но Коннер не решился умилиться открыто.  
— Коннер? — удивлённо выдавил Тим, потирая глаза. — А что ты… — он замолк и сощурился, всё ещё глядя на Коннера. Потом обвёл взглядом амбар, не очень торопливо соображая, где он на самом деле. А когда сообразил — подскочил и попытался отползти в сторону. Коннеру удалось его удержать. Мало ли что. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Тим убежал в поле нагишом, даже не выслушав, что происходит.  
— Почему я на сеновале? — осторожно спросил Тим. Потом до него, наконец, дошло, что ещё ему как-то прохладно, а сено покалывает кожу с ног до головы. Он сглотнул и осмотрел себя. — Почему я голый?!  
В его голосе отчётливо слышались нотки паники, и Коннер помог ему сесть, но руку с плеча не убрал. Он был готов в любую минуту удержать своего лучшего друга тактильным телекинезом и не дать тому предпринять какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Сколько я выпил? — Тим жалобно посмотрел на Коннера. — Почему у меня так болит голова? Почему во рту такой привкус мерзкий? Почему я ничего не помню? Почему я голый, Кон?! — он попытался вскочить, но Коннер его удержал.  
— Всего по чуть-чуть, Тим, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — Расслабься. Я всё объясню.  
— Почему я голый, — повторил Тим. — Коннер, я что, так напился, что… — он залился краской. — Я что, тебе всё рассказал?.. — он согнулся, спрятал пунцовое лицо в коленях и накрыл голову руками. — Мм-шт-прссп? — пробубнил он.  
— Прости, Тим, что? — Коннер удивлённо нахмурился. На миг ему даже показалось, что он чувствует какую-то, ну. Надежду.  
— Я спросил, переспали ли мы, — Тим ненадолго выглянул из-за коленок. — И насколько это было ужасно. И насколько я был пьян, — он забубнил себе в коленки, кажется, о том столько мечтал признаться, но ничего не помнит, ещё и голова раскалывается, и шерсть во рту. Коннер вздохнул. Теперь не умиляться и не улыбаться открыто было очень сложно. Он обнял Тима за плечи.  
— Чувак. Ничего не было. Просто Кларион превратил тебя в кота, — Тим под его рукой удивлённо замер. Коннер был готов поклясться, что теперь у него не только лицо покраснело. — Так что если ты хочешь признаться и запомнить, лови момент.

Много странных ситуаций в его жизни было. Ни одна из них не была такой замечательной, как эта.


	2. Кошки не забывают

Брюс гнал её от самой восточной границы города. Сегодня с ней что-то было не так, сегодня она будто специально не давала к себе приблизиться. Раньше она, бывало, могла позволить ему сократить расстояние между ними, играя в кошки-мышки, поддразнивая. Сегодня она водила его кругами, но темп не сбавила ни на минуту.  
А ведь у него было столько вопросов! Кроме того, что она зачем-то сорвала сигнализацию с ювелирного, потом поддела её же в музее, но ничего не украла (Брюс узнал об этом уже на ходу), и теперь просто вела его за собой куда-то. Может, у неё были неприятности? Может ей помощь была нужна, но она почему-то не могла ему об этом сказать?  
Он так думал до тех пор, пока не понял, что она таскает его по кругу. Выдерживает взятый изначально темп, но водит кругами, только изредка сворачивая, и тогда наворачивая круги уже там. Брюс бы уже давным-давно плюнул на эту игру, поймал её и вынудил сказать, кого Селина покрывает своими манёврами, или, может, и вовсе бросил бы, чтобы найти причину её поведения самостоятельно.  
Но он, во-первых, почему-то никак не мог её догнать, а во-вторых, хотел задать ей ещё пару вопросов, никак не касающихся этой ночи.  
С тех пор, как она и Тим на несколько дней превратились в котов, Тим изменился. Он изменился с тех пор, как впервые переступил порог особняка Уэйнов, это бесспорно, но сейчас перемена была слишком резкой и слишком неожиданной. Селина испытала то же, что и он, а значит, наверняка понимала, что с ним произошло. Может, она и сама никак не могла преодолеть эту травму? Может, поэтому она убегала?  
Так же, как и Тим.  
У него за спиной, где-то внизу, в переулках, раздался выстрел. Послышалась возня и крики. Мат, чей-то стон, снова выстрел. Брюс резко затормозил, не добежав, посмотрел на Селину, точно так же остановившуюся через пару крыш от него. Она склонила голову набок как-то задумчиво, а потом юркнула в темноту, будто ставила точку.  
Брюс, конечно, мог бы последовать за ней. Но он почти уверился, что ей не нужна помощь, а от чего именно она пыталась его увести он — наверняка — тоже мог бы узнать сам. А значит сейчас первостепенной была перестрелка.  
Как и всегда.  
Он развернулся и побежал на крики.

***

Тим грациозно влетел в окно, предусмотрительно открытое Селиной, стягивая с себя очки с визорами на ходу. Селина обернулась, приветственно махнула ему рукой и цокнула языком:  
— Какой ты умница.  
Тим обернулся, сощурившись, прикрыл за собой окно и задёрнул шторы. Стоя друг напротив друга, в одинаковых кэтсьютах и шапочках, они и правда напоминали родственников. Селина, хоть и с некоторой натяжкой, годилась Тиму в матери, и сейчас они были ни дать не взять мать и сын.  
— Объясни мне ещё раз, — Тим расстегнул шапочку и снял её. Растрепал волосы. — Почему я должен тебе помогать, водить Брюса за нос и всё такое? Ну, кроме того, что у нас после всей этой кошачьей истории духовная связь?  
— Ну, котик, — Селина улыбнулась. Они ещё не обсуждали, что именно она пыталась украсть на самом деле, слишком торопилась, а Тиму, похоже, Брюс слишком хорошо промыл мозги, и он совершенно спокойно принял её молчание. Пожалуй, с этим ей предстояло ещё поработать. — Знаешь, что на этой флэшке? — она достала из кармана кусок пластика с микросхемами и покрутила в руках. — Тут один парниша случайно проговорился, что в Готэм собираются привезти амурских тигрят, незаконно вывезенных из их среды обитания. Амурские тигры, знаешь ли, вымирают, — она взяла с телефона смартфон и протянула Тиму вкладку со статьёй из National Geographic, полной фотографий из заповедников. — И они явно не предназначены для фотографий богатеев в казино или шубки очередной пришибленной модницы.  
Тим сглотнул, беря у неё из рук телефон.  
— И... мы вернём их в заповедники? — тихо спросил он. Вид у него был такой, как будто бы он кошек никогда в жизни не видел и теперь умиляется. Даже глаза заблестели. Селина немного пожалела, что не может схватить его прямо сейчас и унести к себе домой и обложить котиками, чтобы он так лежал, пока из него вся брюсность не выйдет.  
— Вообще-то одного я планировала оставить себе, — Селина мягко улыбнулась. — Я умею обращаться с большими кошками, смогу сделать так, чтобы ему было комфортно так же, как у себя в северном лесу.  
Тим чуть равновесие не потерял. Он моргнул, тихо шмыгнул носом и шепнул:  
— Окей. Я и так в деле, но теперь я точно в деле.  
Селина улыбнулась ещё шире и обняла его за плечи, крепко-крепко.  
— Может, перейдёшь ко мне? — тихо спросила она. — И переедешь там? Пожизненный доступ к котикам, удобный костюм из спандекса, никаких глупых кодексов и испытаний с днями рождения?  
— А про день рождения ты откуда знаешь? — оторопел Тим.  
— Брюс то ещё трепло, — Селина покачала головой. — Подумай, котик, — она погладила его по волосам и ущипнула за щёку. Ещё несколько лет назад о таком она и подумать не могла. Сложно было представить, что малыш Робин станет ей таким родным. — Но пока пойдём и спасём тигрят. Они в нас нуждаются!  
Тим вздохнул, но теперь, к счастью, не обречённо. Он снова натянул шапочку, застегнул её и надвинул на глаза очки с визорами.  
Похоже, уговорить его стать её помощником действительно не составит труда. Можно будет даже не сильно стараться. 


End file.
